A high molecular-weight light-emitting material and a charge transport material are useful as e.g., a material for use in an organic layer of a light-emitting device and thus have been studied in various ways. As the material above, for example, a compound that can be hardened by crosslinking a benzocyclobutene residue for producing a layered light-emitting device (Patent Literatures 1 and 2) and a compound having two olefins (non-conjugated diene) useful for producing a layered light-emitting device (Patent Literature 3) have been proposed.